


Just a Mark

by blitzturtles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Branding, Family, Gen, Injury, Surrogate mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blitzturtles/pseuds/blitzturtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Rey has some sort of mark (a tattoo or brand) signifying that she "belonged" to Unkar Plutt. Leia has something similar from her time with Jaba. (I know this is altering Rey's sort of free-lance status a bit.)" - TFA-Kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Mark

Leia frowns as she looks over the injury Rey presents her with. It isn't life threatening, but she thinks Rey should go to the MedBay anyways. She says as much only to have the uniquely (and frustratingly) stubborn girl turn her down. Rey insists it isn't severe enough to take up the 'valuable time and resources' of those that work in the MedBay. They both know it's only an excuse to avoid the place, but Leia doesn't bother prying either way. She simply focuses on cleaning and wrapping the wound to the best of her ability so that Rey can continue on with her day.

She pushes Rey's pant leg up a little so she can finish bandaging the laceration. She pauses when she sees a mark on Rey's thigh. Only the bottom is visible. The scar tissue has a very specific look to it; one Leia knows all too well. Rey looks away quickly, evidently having forgotten that it was there.

Leia offers a small, reassuring, though slightly saddened, smile. "I'm sorry," she says gently, adjusting Rey's trousers so they once again cover both the brand and bandages.

"Please don't-"

"I don't," Leia promises. She shifts a bit, turning so her side is facing Rey. She lifts the edge of her top to show her own mark. It's different, one from her time with Jabba. It had been placed over her hip, the boniest part that Jabba could have possibly found. Not that he had done the brand. That would have required him to do anything for himself, but he had watched as she tried to keep the screams to in, unwilling to give him that pleasure.

Rey stares for a long moment, stunned. She reaches out, but she stops herself abruptly.

"It's okay," Leia reassures. Brands are... they aren't like other scars. They're uglier, and there isn't any denying what they are or where they came from. That is the point though, isn't it? Worse than that, time does little to fade the ugly lines or the memories that went along with them.

There's still hesitation in Rey's eyes. Even as she reaches out, she doesn't look certain in her actions, but her fingers gently come to rest on the brand. Despite Leia's assurance, the General still tenses slightly at the touch. Rey takes note, but she doesn't let it deter her from running her fingers along the shape of it, investigating the way it sinks in and some places and is raised in others. 

"They don't define us," Leia says gently. That's exactly what they are meant to do. To mark them as owned property, but it doesn't matter. Not anymore. They aren't any person's to control or treat however they want. No one would ever tell Rey what she could do again. No one would deny her the proper nutrition she needed. Leia plans to make sure of that.

Rey gives a tiny smile in response, "I know."


End file.
